All I Wanted
by Anna Sparrow
Summary: A WillOriginal Character fic. If I told you anything, I'd ruin it, so just read and review!


Chapter one  
  
Darkness swept over Will Turner as he fell into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was his name being called. "Will... Will..."  
  
~*~  
  
Will awoke the next morning and found himself in his bed. He sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. For some reason, he could remember nothing, not even his name. He sat there for a few moments, until sudden realization dawned upon him. He was a pirate. His name was Will Turner. He had gotten drunk. Elizabeth was dead. Jack Sparrow was his captain. These things raced through his head countless time until he fell in wracking sobs, nothing he had ever experienced before.  
  
Soft hands suddenly pushed his face from his hands. "Will? What's wrong, love?" He looked up and stared into the face of the most beautiful redhead he had ever seen. Her long hair slid down past the small of her back. Worry was etched into all of her features and tears glistened in her bright green eyes. Still, he could not place that face. He had seen it before, her was sure, but he could not place it. "Will?" She cupped her right hand over his cheek.  
  
"Anna?" he asked in a whisper. "Anna..." Now he remembered. Anna Sparrow. Jack's daughter, his pride and joy. And Will's lover. He never thought he could love again, not after Elizabeth...  
  
He shook his head placed his hand over hers. A slight smile blossomed on her lips and she laid her head back upon his pillows.  
  
"I was worried about you last night, Will. You drank so much. Do you still miss her?"  
  
Will nodded, knowing whom she was talking about.  
  
"Jack asked me to stay with you last night."  
  
She never called him Father. Never. He always wondered why.  
  
"Will," she said softly, looking down at the bed. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What is it, Anna?" he asked her, sitting. The covers slid down to reveal his bare chest.  
  
"I wanted to tell you last night, but you were too drunk..." He grimaced. "I'm with child."  
  
He stared at her for the longest time, trying to take in what she had just said. Finally, he said this: "Does Jack know?"  
  
"No," was the reply.  
  
"Does he know anything? About us?"  
  
"No."  
  
Will nodded solemnly. Anna stared at the bed, her eyes fixated firmly upon her knees.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked shakily. She seemed to be scared of him.  
  
"No, Anna, oh God no." He took her up into his arms and held her there against him. "I would never hurt you. It was so hard for me to love after..." He paused for a moment and she touched his chest, sending shivers up his spine. "You showed me there is always hope, no matter what."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her, a kiss full of love and passion. He was so wrapped up in the moment, that he did not hear the door open.  
  
"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" Jack's voiced boomed, causing the pair to jump. Will felt his face reddening by the second. Jack glared at them, cold and hard. "I cannot believe it, me own first mate and me little girl..."  
  
"I..." Will stammered.  
  
"It was me, Jack. All my fault. Leave Will out of this!"  
  
"He's just as guilty as you are! How long has this been goin' on without me knowin'?"  
  
"Seven months."  
  
Will felt his stomach knot.  
  
"Seven months! You mean to tell me that fer seven months yeh've been sleeping with me mate?!?"  
  
"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, JACK! I CAN SEE WHO I WANT WHEN I WANT!"  
  
"No, you can't!"  
  
"I can too, and you cannot stop me!"  
  
"I can. You're off the ship at Tortuga."  
  
"No! I won't leave! I do not want to have this child on my own!" Will knew she had not wanted to tell him, for her hands flew to her mouth as soon as she said those words.  
  
Jack paled.  
  
"Ch...child? Anna, you're...you're..."  
  
"I am."  
  
Jack slumped down into a nearby chair. And he sat there for what seemed like ages until he spoke again.  
  
"No, you are right. You cannot carry this child on your own. And I will not let you out of my sight. You are staying, Anna."  
  
Anna stared at Jack, shocked. "You're not mad?"  
  
Will waited for it.  
  
"No, I'm furious, but you are my daughter and I will take care of you."  
  
Jack looked at Will.  
  
Will looked back.  
  
"Get dressed and meet me in me cabin quickly."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
And Jack left.  
  
Anna fell, shaking, on the bed, tears rolling down her tanned cheeks. "I... I..."  
  
Will silenced her with his finger. "Do not worry, my dearest Anna. Everything will be fine. I promise."  
  
"Oh please, please be careful... You have no idea what my father is capable of..."  
  
"I know well enough." He kissed her brow lightly. "I'll be careful."  
  
~*~  
  
Will knocked on the door to Jack's cabin.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Will pushed the door open. Jack sat at his desk, his face in his hands.  
  
"Why?" he asked softly. "Why 'er? She's me daughter, Will. My only child."  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"Did you go to her, or did she come to you?"  
  
"She came and comforted me after Elizabeth died. And then something sparked..."  
  
"She's me daughter, damn it! I dun't want teh see 'er hurt!"  
  
"I love her, Jack..." he said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love her, Jack," he said with more volume and force. Jack stared at him.  
  
"Truly? Do you love her more than life itself?"  
  
"I do. I'd die for her and our child."  
  
"So the baby is yours. That is what I thought." He stood and looked Will square in the eyes. "Take care of me little girl, Will."  
  
~*~  
  
This is by far one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoyed it. More to come as soon as possible.  
  
~~~*Anna Sparrow*~~~ 


End file.
